Cupid Has Nothing on You
by MoonRose91
Summary: Sequel to A Kiss From Coulson. The relationship between Hawkeye and Coulson has been steady for a few MONTHS, though not yet a year. However, Coulson's thinking the end is near. And an ex coming for a visit doesn't help. -Slash-
1. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**A/N: **This is a sequel to _A Kiss From Coulson_, which is a sequel of _To Pursue._ You don't need to read either of those stories to enjoy this one. I'd like to point out I am writing them for me and you can read them as you desire. I got the idea, at first, from a challenge in the same kink. Refer to the first two.

It morphed into something more, but it revolves around the challenge...sort-of. Kind-of.

That got away from me a bit.

**Challenge: **_Coulson gets turned on by watching Clint work._

**Warnings:** Male/Male relationship. Mention of sex. Kissing. Swearing. Some violence.

**Chapter One: Once Bitten Twice Shy**

Coulson sighed. Hawkeye was not where he was supposed to be. He rolled his shoulders and there was a whirl through the air, an arrow flying over Coulson's shoulder to embed in the wall. He paused and slowly turned around to glare up at Hawkeye, who was situated in an air vent. "Phil, Phil, Phil. Not looking up?" he teased and Coulson glared at the man.

He ignored the fact that having that arrow coming dangerously close to him was a turn on. There was just the way that Hawkeye seemed to aim, his entire existence focusing on the target. The fact he had aimed so close to Coulson was not threatening, as many would have seen it, but kind-of something nice to know that he focused that much on him. Admittedly, it was a bit of a twisted turn on, but he once ran through a rain of bullets, so danger was his life.

"Why aren't you at the range?" Coulson asked, pointing the folder in his hand at Hawkeye while the sniper carefully extracted himself from the air vent, easily dropping down. Coulson pretended that he just hadn't swallowed hard and Hawkeye grinned, obviously seeing how Coulson was affected by that. He shifted a little and held out the file to Hawkeye, and he carefully took it, his hand brushing up against Coulson's.

He didn't react and backed off. "We'll need to go over a location for your perch later," Coulson added and continued to walk off. Once he was out of sight, he sped up, hurrying to his quarters.

A cold shower would do wonders. Not that their assignment in Siberia with the Avengers wouldn't either. Once he was out of the shower, he called up Fury. "Please tell me this assignment isn't a warning," is the first question out of Coulson's mouth.

"No. There have been a lot of strange readings in the area. Of the Extra-terrestrial kind. We have suspicions that there is a crashed space-pod there," Fury answered and Coulson's shoulders relaxed marginally.

"How are you holding up?" Fury asked suddenly and the agent decided not to glare at his boss.

Instead, Coulson answered. "Fine."

Fury just nodded. "I expect daily updates."

"Of course sir."

Fury nodded and the video-council went out. Coulson ran a hand through his hair and quickly headed to his office, detouring to get some needed files. He wasn't too surprised to see Hawkeye there, looking a tad bored. There was also coffee on Coulson's desk. He resisted the urge to smack Barton upside the head with the files in his hand due to how infuriating the man was acting.

Not that Coulson would actually do anything like that to Barton. He might to Stark, but he was another barrel of fish entirely.

He walked over to his desk and began to go through the files that were there. He was going to need to fill out as much paperwork as he could before they were sent off into the heart of the coldest place in the world. "Aren't you going to ask about where the best Eye in the Sky position is?" Barton asked in a smug tone.

Coulson slowly looked up at tried not to glare. "Agent Barton, I have a lot of work to do. We will discuss it later," he responded.

Hawkeye huffed, but gave in. Coulson figured that since they were 'dating', Hawkeye wasn't going to be as pushy. Coulson focused on his reports. Ah, it seemed Stark was in trouble again. Of course he was, the snarky bastard.

A warm weight is suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and upper his back.

The sneaky _bastard_! "Barton," he warned lowly, refusing to admit it feels _really_ nice when Barton nudges the spot behind his ear.

"You have to clear Stark again?" Hawkeye asked lowly against his ear and Coulson forced himself to still.

"Yes. Barton, I had a lot of work to do!" he responded softly, because he was very much in control of himself, thank you very much, and _not_ a hormonal teenage boy.

Hawkeye was probably going to reply when there was a knock on the office door. He carefully untangled himself and backed to the side of the desk before Coulson allowed whoever it was in. The unexpected guest was Thor, who looked like his usual self, except he had a slightly perplexed look on his face. "Ah, Son of Cole and Eye of the Hawk," he greeted.

"Hello Thor," Hawkeye greeted calmly, while Coulson nodded in greeting.

Coulson was pretty sure if it had been Stark, Hawkeye would have shoved the man out. As it was the resident Asgardian, he wasn't going to get annoyed with the interrupted alone time.

Hopefully.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you Son of Cole, if you are not busy," the large man asked.

Coulson nodded a bit, while Hawkeye went to go sit down. "I was wondering how to fill out these forms," Thor explained and held them up to Coulson, who stared.

"Your reports?" Coulson asked.

"Yes," he answered and Coulson nodded.

He opened up his desk and pulled out a red file folder. "Here's an example of what reports should look like. If you have any other problems, Dr. Foster will be able to help you more then I," Coulson answered.

"Thank you, Son of Cole. Good day," Thor said and left quickly.

Hawkeye looked between Coulson and the door. "You have _examples_ of how reports are supposed to look?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes. However, most just fill them out as they like and I often have to sort it, then retype it, before I get to send it in," he responded stiffly.

Hawkeye grinned and went back to wrapping himself around Coulson. "I think I love you," he commented, before he nuzzled behind Coulson behind the ear…again.

"Barton, I need to finish these reports," he protested and Hawkeye sighed quietly, his breathe puffing against Coulson's cheek.

"Fine. We _will_ have dinner together though," Hawkeye gave in, slowly unwrapping himself from Coulson.

The agent only studiously worked on his reports and Hawkeye muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'workaholic' before he left.

Coulson smiled a bit, before it went away. While yes, he cared deeply for Hawkeye, his relationships rarely worked out. Once Hawkeye had his fun, Coulson was pretty sure he would walk off. Coulson was just a challenge for him.

That shattered any good mood he was in for a while.

Well, something else, or should it be some_one_ else, helped in that department.


	2. The Ex

**A/N: **Okay, this has some basis in what happened to a friend of mine. They had self-confidence issues and ended up in an abusive relationship. Problem? Friend was male and had no support group to go to. He was lucky and had me, and I helped him, somewhat, but he had to go get help.

Now, imagine having no one and, because you're a stubborn jackass, and by jackass I mean someone you love but does stupid stuff sometimes, like Coulson, you don't get help.

That is what this is based on.

Remember, there don't have to be bruises for it to be an abusive relationship.

And that is my public service announcement of the day.

**Added Warnings:** …mentions of an abusive relationship

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Two: The Ex**

Coulson barely noticed when the coffee grew cold. He was too focused on getting reports done so he could at least have an evening off. He sighed softly and rolled his shoulders when he heard someone enter his office. "Agent Barton, what have…" Coulson snapped as he looked up, only to have the words to die in his throat.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent turned S.W.O.R.D. Agent Colin Sage Roswell was standing there instead of Barton. Coulson immediately stood up, refusing to let the, still handsome, man have the upper hand. Because, not only was S.W.O.R.D. Agent Colin Sage Roswell a former S.H.I.E.L.D. he was also Coulson's ex-boyfriend.

An ex-boyfriend who had made Coulson feel like an idiot and that he couldn't do anything right. Who bullied and belittled and otherwise shattered any self-confidence he had. Phil Coulson spent _two years_ in an abusive relationship and it wasn't even him that ended it, but the man standing at his door. "S.W.O.R.D. Agent Roswell," Coulson greeted in a clipped voice, forcing himself to remain standing, despite the fact fear was easily sliding through his body, almost paralyzing him.

"Phil, after all we've shared?" Roswell responded in a voice that sent chills of fear and remembered moments down his spine.

"You mean the two years of abuse that you heaped on me?" Coulson responded, standing easily behind his façade of heartless bastard.

Thank God, or he would be a crumbling mess on the ground right now. Roswell walked in and Coulson scowled. "I do not remember inviting you in, Roswell," he commented and did not lean back when Roswell placed his hands on the desk.

He did not flinch when a pile of reports hit the ground. It would mean _another_ two hours of work, but he was used to Roswell doing things like that, even if it had been awhile back. Enough that Coulson inwardly was flinching, and his knees were weak. Any longer and Coulson would have no choice but to collapse.

Highly trained agent or not, Colin Roswell still held power over Coulson. And that irritated him as well as made him want to retch from fear.

Most of his nightmares centered around the man across from him and he glared. "Leave," he ordered.

Roswell cocked his head to the side, studying Coulson, before he backed up. "You have a _spine_ Phil. I wonder how much pressure it can take before it snaps?" the ex questioned and the fear makes Coulson's shoulder stiffen, but he doesn't shift.

Roswell grins and leaves with a cocky wave, slamming the door behind him. The minute the door is shut, Coulson collapsed in his chair, shaking all over. He would deal with the files later.

Half an hour later, Coulson was still shaken by the sudden appearance of a man he never expected to see again.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye frowned when Coulson didn't show up right on the dot for dinner. He sighed and put a cover on the food before he stalked off to Phil's office. While, yes, he was a <em>guy<em>, he wasn't upset by Coulson missing dinner, but he _was_ worried, because no one had seen him all day, which was strange.

And Stark's 'release form' hadn't been sent in either.

Hawkeye entered Coulson's office and, once he was sure no one else was in except the two of them, he locked it behind him.

The room was a mess and the fact Coulson seemed to be shivering while trying to collect files, sent alarm bells ringing. When the lock had clicked, Coulson whirled around, fear slamming through his face, before it fell behind the mask. "Hawkeye," he greeted and Barton nearly dropped the tray when he heard the pure _relief_ in the man's voice.

He put the tray on the desk and carefully knelt next to Coulson, avoiding stepping on any of the papers. "Phil, what happened?" he asked and he barely had time to brace himself when the agent suddenly hugged him.

Coulson seemed to burrow into Hawkeye and the sniper hesitantly wrapped his arms around the agent. "Phil?" he asked softly.

"Please…just don't ask right now," Coulson whimpered.

Well, as close to whimpering as Coulson got, since he was still kick-ass and no matter what shit he went through, he still had that thin veneer of being held together. But his voice was pitched softer and there was a quality to it that told Hawkeye this was the closest he was ever going to get to a whimper.

Hawkeye stilled and then pulled Coulson close. He didn't know what happened, but whatever it was, it was very bad.


	3. Collaboration

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Three: Collaboration**

Coulson had finally cleaned up the files and, after a _lot_ of persuasion from Hawkeye, agreed to go to bed. Once behind closed doors, Coulson practically refused to let Hawkeye go, something completely out of character for the man, and had fallen asleep practically hiding himself against Hawkeye's side.

And this was worried the sniper more then anything else at the moment.

* * *

><p>The meeting between the Avengers, plus their 'glorified secretary' Coulson, and the representative from S.W.O.R.D., a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, named Colin Sage Roswell, was just like any other meeting held before a mission, basically. Roswell was there as a representative of S.W.O.R.D. and Hawkeye was at his usual place of sitting in the chair right next to Coulson to subtly touch him under the table so no one noticed. However, the entire time, he was tense and seemed to refuse to look at Roswell, while Fury looked the same as ever at these meetings.<p>

It held the same efficiency Coulson always used in his meetings. When it was called to an end, it ended the same way as any other meeting. With Coulson standing up to collect his files, and Hawkeye pretending he wasn't hanging around to keep an eye on Coulson, but to go over his file folder. However, there was a shift in the routine when the S.W.O.R.D. agent walked up.

"A glorified secretary. How…quaint," he commented and Hawkeye saw the subtle shift of _fear_ in his boyfriend's stance. Hawkeye shifted a bit and turned the file to Coulson. "This doesn't work," he stated, pointing to the set up.

Coulson immediately diverted his attention and Hawkeye noticed the rage that swiftly hid itself on their borrowed agent's face out of the corner of Hawkeye's eye. "Roswell, Special Agent Brand wishes to speak with you in the conference room," Fury suddenly boomed and Roswell stepped away from Coulson quickly.

"Ah, thank you, Fury," he stated and left quickly.

Fury followed him with his one eye and then turned back to Coulson, focusing on him. "Is this arrangement to satisfaction with your standards?" he asked, but in a way that told Hawkeye that there was something else going on behind the words.

"He is one of the best agents they have," Coulson responded as he collected up the files. "And we need to move Hawkeye's perch about six yards forward. He doesn't have clear range," he added and Hawkeye blinked a bit at the sudden change.

"Very well. I'll send the information to Siberia. You ship out in a week," Fury answered and left.

Coulson's hands were shaking violently and he left quickly, as if he wanted to be as far from Agent Roswell as he possibly could. Hawkeye followed quickly, and caught up with Coulson, matching him step for step.

Coulson hadn't expected Hawkeye to follow so quickly. Actually, he hadn't expected Hawkeye to follow at all, but that was mostly because he was having self-confidence issues, which were expanding quickly at the presence of Roswell.

He thought he wouldn't have to see that man ever again. Now that he was here, the nicest relationship Coulson had ever been in before, or since, Roswell, was threatened. Actually, if he thought on it, Coulson had _never_ had a good relationship aside from the one he was in with Hawkeye. And the sniper was probably going to leave him because Coulson wasn't good enough for the archer.

Yep, that was what was going to happen. Like everything else that was too good for him.

He rushed into his office and set the files down on his desk, nearly toppling them all to the ground. He shook from the effort, hiding the flinch that came when Hawkeye shut the door. "Okay, what is going on? You're a nervous wreck and, no offense, you're _never_ a nervous wreck. Or when you are, you hide it so well that even _I_ miss it. And what is it between you and Roswell anyway?" Hawkeye demanded and Coulson slowly turned to stare back at Hawkeye, who was leaning against the door.

He took deep, steadying, breathes. "I _have_ been in other relationships Barton," he responded simply and walked around to sit in his chair, only to practically collapse.

He shook and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "It's more then that. You're _skittish_ for crying out loud! Coulson, what is wrong?" Hawkeye pushed and Coulson's hands balled into partial fists.

"Everything is fine, Barton. Just…it was a very bad break-up," he answered, slowly.

More like a bad break-up that was preceded by two years of being treated like a ueless object.

Fury was probably the only one who knew, but Coulson had refused to get help because he was fine.

Roswell had been followed by someone who used Coulson for sex and to get an ex jealous. Coulson never asked if that 'ex' was male or female, because he was so used to Roswell running his life, and with the man gone he had no purpose. It had taken a year before Coulson had 'recovered' and become the stoic, cold-hearted, emotionless, bastard everyone knew and hated…except Barton. And maybe a few other people.

And Barton was going to leave him and would fall back into the multitudes that disrespected Coulson. Or just plain hated his guts for always demanding debriefings at the worst possible times.

He had to do another of those when they all wanted to go home and go see their 'others'. Or fall asleep in their others' arms.

"Phil, it's something," Hawkeye pressed and then carefully walked around, before pressing his warm weight against Coulson's back. He shifted and settled a bit, using Coulson as support, who relaxed into the warmth that Hawkeye was so willingly giving. It made him smile, a tiny smile but one all the same, and he relaxed.

Maybe he was wrong.

For the first time in a long time, Coulson hoped for the best while he prepared for the worst.

Well, for the first time in a long time for his romantic relationship. He always hoped for the best and prepared for the worst, and everything in-between, for missions.

Coulson got to work on reports with those warm arms wrapped around him for a whole hour, before giving in and turning it in for awhile to at least see something aside from these four walls.

That and Hawkeye needed to practice.


	4. It's the Arrows

**A/N: **Warning, this might have some disturbing content. I interrupt before the _really_ disturbing stuff happens. However, that is why it is rated M.

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Four: It's the Arrows**

Coulson was drinking coffee while Hawkeye was pulled up high into the sky by a crane. The crane did a swoop around and he watched from an observation deck. "Barton, you shoot at me and you'll find Siberia a _vacation_ when I'm done with you!" he warned into the comm.

"_Will do, Super Secret Agent man,"_ Hawkeye responded and Coulson could practically _hear_ the smile on Hawkeye's face.

He sighed and drank from his thermos of coffee, which was made by Hawkeye. He was starting to think he was addicted to the man's coffee. He rolled his shoulder, the left one quite stiff from how often it got shot, dislocated, or otherwise injured. "Still have shoulder problems?" a voice behind him asked and Coulson privately congratulated himself on not tensing up.

"Roswell," he greeted simply.

"Aww, that's not how I taught you to greet me, Phil," Roswell answered in a sickly sweet voice that made Coulson want to hide. He wasn't going to, but it still made him want to hide. Hide or beg for forgiveness, but he was past that.

He hoped.

"Yes, well your lessons don't have much staying power," Coulson responded.

Coulson, since he was expecting just himself, hadn't put the comm. onto push-button communication. However, the arrows were still flying at various targets and Coulson could hear the whir of the machinery. Actually, the entire fact that Hawkeye was practicing and just thinking about how the man was practicing sent a small thrill through Coulson's body.

Unfortunately, it was heavily overshadowed by the fear he held for Roswell.

He hissed in pain as Roswell shoved him into one of the support poles, his head banging against it and causing a low ring sound to come forth. It also made his eyes a bit unfocused and he found himself already falling into the memory of just giving in. His training fled from his mind and Roswell bashed his hand into the pole and the thermos hit the ground.

The thermos was probably broken now and Coulson found himself effectively pinned…to a pole. And he mentally cursed himself, because he _still couldn't fight back_!

"Oh, they have no staying power _Phil_? Some are still around. However, those that were forgotten…well, I have new methods," Roswell threatened and Coulson drew up the remainder of his mask inside himself to glare at Roswell.

Roswell had rarely gotten physical…outside of the training room. Coulson figured that, outside of S.H.I.E.L.D., he probably would have been a victim of physical abuse as well.

Probably really had been, considering how he was pinned, _painfully_, to the freaking pole.

"What are you going to do Phil? Spit on me?" Roswell taunted and Coulson tried to twist his wrists out of Roswell's grip, only to feel them _slammed_ back into the pole, drawing another pained hiss from Coulson.

However, with no response from Hawkeye, which had Coulson thinking the worse was going to happen. Well, not with Roswell, because the man had already ruined him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact Roswell had taken someone important from Coulson without even trying.

And then an arrow whizzed through the air, above Roswell's head. Coulson got another little thrill at seeing the arrow and it nearly pushed the fear entirely away. The man jerked back, releasing Coulson, who quickly got away from the pole. "Are you all right Agent Coulson?" Hawkeye asked in a controlled voice Coulson had never heard before.

"We were just practicing holds, weren't we Coulson?" Roswell cut in and Coulson collapsed, figuratively, under the harsh eyes practically branding themselves into him.

"Right," Coulson agreed. More like lied through his teeth.

Hawkeye nodded a bit. "You shouldn't practice up here. You might fall off, or get hit by a stray arrow," the archer responded, his bow taunt with another arrow in place. It was aimed at Roswell, an obvious threat.

Roswell held up his hands and smiled. "Of course. I'll see you later Coulson. Maybe we can _train_ later," he stated and he left.

Once gone, Coulson felt his knees go out. He probably would have hit the deck, except someone caught him. Warm arms enveloped him and he felt the comm. removed before Hawkeye rested his head on Coulson's shoulder. "God _damn it_ Phil," he whispered and the agent let out a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to explain something like that," Coulson muttered and Hawkeye just muttered another curse.

He enjoyed being held for awhile. "You going to tell me what led you to dating Mr. Personality there?" Hawkeye asked after a time.

"Yeah," Coulson responded, before he carefully extracted himself from Hawkeye's embrace. He rolled his shoulders, wincing when the left shoulder protested and he looked at Hawkeye, settling easily behind his mask.

Hawkeye gave a muted glare, before he stood up and got back into his crane basket. "You better not be in your office," he warned and the basket went down. Coulson shook his head and rolled his shoulders again, wincing at the pain that flared through his left shoulder.

Being slammed against a pole hadn't helped that. "At least he didn't pin my arm behind my back and dislocate my shoulder…again," he muttered softly and walked inside.

He didn't notice Roswell standing there with a disturbing smile on his face.

He had just found a way to torment Coulson anew.

* * *

><p>Coulson had taken his work to his quarters, deciding to cloister himself away there, especially as bruises were starting to show on his wrists…and probably else where. He probably should have his head looked at, but he couldn't bring himself to head to the infirmary. He didn't want to lie about injuries again.<p>

Especially since they'd suspect Hawkeye and not Roswell, since he wasn't dating Roswell anymore.

But that old terror was still there, like it had never left. He shuddered a bit and then focused on the reports. There was a leave request from Thor to go check up on Asgard and Jane. Another from Iron Man so he could go on a drinking and sexing binge. Coulson put that in his 'Requests from Stark that are to be Burned' file. Not that was the official title, but that was what it was.

A knock on the door drew Coulson out of his thoughts. He carefully hid the files away, a habit he was ashamed to admit came from Roswell's reappearance in his life, and, still dressed in his suit, walked over to the door. He straightened himself out, before leaning against the door. "Who is it?" he called.

Not a habit brought about by Roswell, but his own paranoia. "Phil, is that anyway to greet a guest?" Roswell asked through the door.

Coulson shuddered at the voice. "I am not in the mood to be disturbed," he responded and turned away from the door, heading back to the bed.

He didn't bother to pull out a report though.

Coulson just hoped this didn't result in a broken door…again.

Coulson doubted he was going to be okay for long with Roswell being their S.W.O.R.D. representative.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: **I hate to do A/N in the middle of the story, but I have to give a warning. This is where Coulson, because he trusts Hawkeye, and has decided he deserves to know. However, this deals with issues that people might find disturbing, like forced sex, and emotional abuse. I felt ill writing it and threw up. However, in writing, sometimes you write things that are distressing to the writer. If you want to skip, it is fine. Do so.)

* * *

><p>Hawkeye glared at Roswell, who was hovering at Coulson's door. He was pleading with the man inside to let him in and Hawkeye gently grabbed his shoulder. "Agent Roswell, you're needed in the conference room," he stated.<p>

"Sniper and gopher? How…forward thinking," Roswell commented.

"Not a gopher. I'm just giving you a way out before the 'way out' is the infirmary," Hawkeye stated with a dark tone in his voice.

Roswell gulped and backed off before quickly retreating. Barton waited, patiently, for the man to be gone, before he knocked. There was the sound of movement, and Coulson opened up the door for him. "I heard you," he explained before he pulled back into his quarters.

Despite being dressed in his suit, albeit a bit wrinkled, he looked _very_ undone, and _very_ vulnerable. Hawkeye shut and locked the door behind him, following Coulson. He stopped, however at the man's bed. "You want to stand?" Coulson asked in his soft voice.

"I don't want to push you," Hawkeye answered and Coulson just rolled his eyes, before giving him a gently shove toward the bed. Hawkeye grinned and removed his shoes before he settled on the bed. Coulson settled next to him. "Well?" Hawkeye pushed gently.

"Promise you won't talk till the end, because I am _only_ starting once and if I get interrupted, you're just going to have to wait till I'm either too drunk, too tired, or too drained to tell it again," Coulson demanded softly, obviously not wanting to tell it.

However, Hawkeye could tell that the man was going to give him a chance. A piece of his past he hated.

"I promise," Hawkeye murmured.

"I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was young. The age is unimportant right now, but I've been with this place for awhile. And Roswell was a bit older. He was nice before we started dating and being new, he was kind-of my guide around the place. S.H.I.E.L.D. never had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, but a lot of people still went by it.

"Roswell wasn't one of them. We hit it off and…we started to date. He was nice, at first and…one day I messed up. My first mission went very badly. Very, very, badly. We lost most of the unit to HYDRA and I got hit in the left shoulder.

"I cried at the time, but Roswell, instead of being comforting, fed my guilt. From that day on, he had complete control over me. I couldn't do anything without him. When he began to belittle, push, shove, and abuse me emotionally, I took it. Because, by that point, the guilt from losing most of the unit I thought was…justified. I was a screw-up.

"Technically, I was never physically abused. Roswell was just very painful, harsh, and merciless in hand-to-hand combat training. If we were alone, he didn't try to fix anything, he just belittled me on my lack of skill. Luckily, there were other people around who corrected me…when Roswell wasn't training me.

"About a year, or so, into our relationship, I beat Roswell in a private combat. I freaked, because I wasn't supposed to do that.

"He laughed it off, and I relaxed. That night, we had our 'first time.' I did not enjoy it, I was tired and sore, and hadn't wanted it. That kind-of became a staple in our relationship as well. He 'talked' me into having sex and I was usually not happy. He wasn't gentle, or nice, but I didn't bleed.

"I still felt disgusting though.

"About this time, Fury was open about his suspicions about the…thing I had with Roswell," Coulson explained and took a deep shuddering breathe. He worked to compose himself, his voice having begun to crackle slightly from the emotion he was suppressing.

During the first part of the story, Hawkeye had shifted to be more comforting, though he could feel the rage rolling off the archer in waves.

"I explained away bruises, pains, the fact my shoulder got dislocated, everything. Training was the usual response.

"Fury was worried, but he has more things to worry about. However, even back then I showed promise. He was probably the only one who was encouraging to me.

"For about another year, give or take, Roswell got especially ruthless. Then, just as my 'gunfight luck' dictated, I got shot. It passed clean through my upper left arm and I hit the ground in pain. I even passed out from blood loss. When I woke up, two days later and still feeling woozy, Roswell was there.

"He then broke up with me, citing that he couldn't date someone who was weak enough to be taken out by one bullet. I lost about another week, though more to the fact I was trying to cope with being dumped.

"Once Roswell was gone, however, my self-confidence plummeted, hitting rock-bottom. It built up slowly, after another couple failed relationships. I decided it wasn't worth it, threw myself into S.H.I.E.L.D. Then you came, and you were wonderful, and I freaked out because you _liked_ me. And then he came back, shattering my self-confidence with a well-placed word.

"And we're never going to talk about this again. And you _will not_ kill Roswell," Coulson finished.

"Why the hell not?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Because that will get you thrown into a cell, and I don't know think I could handle that right now," Coulson answered, sounding exhausted.

"Go to sleep Phil," he murmured.

Coulson snorted quietly and gently cuddled with Hawkeye before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel disgusted. And it's not even near done yet.


	5. Welcome to SHIELD Siberia

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Five: Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Siberia, Where You Freeze**

Coulson huffed and stomped his feet, trying to ward off the cold as various scientists wandered around the crash site. Coulson was overseeing it and glanced up at Hawkeye when a thermos was held in front of him. He sighed and took it. "It's not coffee. It is cocoa," Hawkeye warned and Coulson grumbled a bit, but accepted it all the same.

"Son of Cole, is it always this cold here?" the God of Thunder asked as he walked up.

He was dressed warmly and Coulson nodded. "Basically," Hawkeye added.

Thor nodded and stomped off, probably to get more warm clothes. "So, why are the Avengers here anyway?" Hawkeye asked, keeping close to the _oh so very cold_ Coulson. Even with a warm thermos of hot cocoa in his hands, there were still thin trembles there to suggest he was cold.

"In case it is an alien attack," Roswell's unwanted voice answered before Coulson could open his mouth. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shut his mouth and focused down ward. Hawkeye resisted the urge to stab the guy and Roswell stepped up.

"I'm surprised you're standing out here Phil. You hate the cold," Roswell pressed.

"I have a job to do," Coulson responded and turned to walk into the bowels of the base where readings were being made. Hawkeye followed. "Is my perch ready yet?" he demanded as he followed after his boyfriend.

Roswell scowled at their retreating backs.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye winced at how badly Coulson was still affected by the cold, and Roswell. The man had been having tremors since they boarded the helicarrier and it had only gotten worse the longer they stayed in Siberia. He rolled his shoulders, his own muscles protesting the cold. He kneaded his arm muscles a bit and quietly worked on warming up before he headed up to his perch, which was finally assembled.<p>

"_Be careful up there Hawkeye. A snowstorm is coming in,"_ Coulson warned over the specialized comm. and Hawkeye grinned.

"When am I not?" he answered.

"_Short list or long?"_ Coulson responded.

Hawkeye grinned and began his climb up into the perch, which had heaters built into the walls. Which worked, Hawkeye made sure of it.

He shifted and began his watch. His eyes cut through the snow and he didn't twitch at the sound of someone climbing up the ladder. He tapped his comm. and sighed. "Coulson, Eye in the Sky here. Someone is entering the loft," he reported.

"_Yes, aliens do that,"_ Coulson responded, his voice dry.

Hawkeye didn't bat an eye when Roswell pulled himself up. "How can you see anything through all this white?" he asked and Hawkeye glanced around again.

"It's not all white," he answered, keeping aware of where Roswell was at all times. He didn't bother to hide the fact he was keeping an eye on the S.W.O.R.D. agent. Why should he bother hiding it when it made his life easier to just keep an eye on the man so he didn't accidentally hit him with an arrow?

Better to be done accidentally-on-purpose anyway. That way he didn't pierce anything vital. "Why are you up here, oh so very far from the ground?" Hawkeye asked.

"Wanted to see what was so appealing about "your" perch being right here," Roswell answered.

Hawkeye snorted a bit and answered, "Clear sight lines."

Roswell snorted.

After about a half an hour with the man's unpleasant company, and resisting the urge to shoot him rather well, Roswell left.

* * *

><p>"Don't approach until Hawkeye is off duty. Nothing distracts the man, not even an ex of his boyfriend's," Colin Roswell reported into a cell phone, making sure to keep quiet.<p>

The voice was garbled at the other end, but Roswell understood the voice. "Yes, yes. Just remember your part of the bargain," he answered and hung up.

Roswell shifted and put the phone away. He sighed softly and walked out of the storeroom. "Did you find what you wanted?" Captain America asked as he walked up.

"Oh, no. Probably in another store room," Roswell answered with a charming smile and headed off.

Captain America inclined his head and continued down the hallway. He had heard rumors, not that he paid attention to them, that Roswell and Coulson had once been an item, but it had been a messy break-up. However, the Captain didn't see anything odd between them.

It didn't matter, so long as it didn't interfere with anything. He also just didn't want to think.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye was rubbing his arms along Coulson's, trying to help warm the man up. "You really don't handle the cold well, do you?" he questioned, half-wrapping around his boyfriend.<p>

"Yeah, that's why Fury threatens me with Siberia," Coulson muttered, his teeth chattering.

"Stop talking or you'll bite through your tongue," Hawkeye retorted, pulling a blanket over the pair of them. He wrapped his arms around Coulson and set about massaging his torso. Coulson twitched and Hawkeye smirked.

"Are you ticklish?" he pressed, carefully curling around Coulson until he was half-straddling his boyfriend's lap.

Coulson glared. "Don't you _dare,_" he warned.

Hawkeye just grinned and began to massage down Coulson's torso, with the express interest to find those ticklish spots. He gave a playful grin and Coulson squirmed until he was laying down with Hawkeye straddling his waist. "You do realize that if it makes you feel uncomfortable, you only need to say something and I'll stop, right?" he asked suddenly, pausing in his little game.

Ever since learning about Coulson's less then pleasant past, he had taken it slow….again. It _really_ wasn't Hawkeye's style, but he didn't want Coulson to think he was _lesser_ then anyone. Especially since Hawkeye knew if anyone had done that to him, he wouldn't have _ever_ had any relationships again.

"I promise I'll tell you," Coulson stated, shivering again.

"Good," Hawkeye answered and began his exploration again, soon having Coulson dissolved into manly chuckles. He was twitching a bit as Hawkeye found the more susceptible spots, which had Coulson squirming with deep laughter that rumbled in his chest.

Hawkeye slowly leaned over until his lips were hovering over Coulson's. The man was not shivering anymore and was shaking lightly with tremors of laughter. His shaky breathes brushed over Hawkeye's lips. With Coulson neither retreating or encouraging.

Hawkeye let out a quiet sigh and gave Coulson a _very_ gentle, chaste, kiss, before he pulled back. "Still cold Secret Agent Man?" Hawkeye asked, still straddling Coulson's waist.

Hawkeye's answer was for Coulson to reach up and gently pull Hawkeye back down for a more intimate kiss.


	6. Hawkeye's Arrows

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Six: Hawkeye's Arrows**

Coulson stamped his feet as he waited for the video call to go through. Daily reports had been shifted to every _other_ day reports. Updates submitted to Fury verbally, with Coulson chattering away from the cold that seem to cling to every room, no matter how many heaters were shoved in them. They could only run the base wide heater occasionally and Coulson wished the scientists would hurry up on their readings of the space craft and the digging it up.

Fury came up on the screen and Coulson submitted the report on their progress.

"Off the record, how are you holding up?" Fury questioned, once he had received the full report. The report had included Iron Man getting into some trouble.

S.H.I.E.L.D., despite being massive, had Fury's personal attention. Which was why so many people fought for him or hated his guts. He knew everything that went on in S.H.I.E.L.D. and never forgot anyone. Coulson, having been there for so long, knew Fury better then quite a few agents, with noticeable exceptions.

"I am _freezing_ Fury!" Coulson responded, still holding his 'manner' before him like a shield.

No pun intended.

"I meant about Roswell," Fury pressed.

Coulson clammed up and refused to look directly at Fury. This was one of the times Coulson wished he could hate the man. Very difficult when said man gave him so many chances and believed in him as much as he did.

"Agent Coulson…" Fury began, only to be cut off by Coulson himself.

"I thought this was off the record."

Fury grumbled and leaned back. "Okay, you don't want to talk about it. You know this isn't healthy, right?" the man in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. responded.

Coulson shrugged.

Being part of the Avengers made Fury's attention all the closer. They were still testing the idea of having a super-hero team and it would be revised every other year or so if S.H.I.E.L.D. should _keep_ the team. Beyond the first decade, however, was up in the air.

And Coulson only knew this much because he had to always be filling out paperwork for it.

"Very well. Keep warm Coulson," Fury stated.

"Yes, sir," Coulson answered and the link was terminated.

Only then did Coulson grab his left shoulder with a groan of pain and grip it tightly. The warmth from his hand did nothing to elevate the pure _agony_ he felt through his left arm. He hesitantly shifted it so his hand was in his pocket. Oh, _God_, tonight was going to be agony. "Shoulder troubles Phil?" Roswell asked from behind him and Coulson resisted the urge to whimper.

It would have mostly been from the fear of confronting Roswell and the pain from his shoulder. A small smidgen of him wanted to whimper over the fact that Roswell still held power over him.

Of course, never going to counseling sessions helped with that.

"Maybe I can help?" Roswell asked, but in a way that made Coulson want whip out his taser and tase Roswell before running out of there.

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine after I put some heat on it," Coulson argued, moving to back away from Roswell, slowly.

Roswell, however, had gained speed since they last saw each other, not that Coulson hadn't, and quickly pinned Coulson to the wall at an odd angle. "Oh, no. I think a _massage_ would do wonders, don't you?" Roswell asked, a cruel smirk crossing his face.

Coulson pulled back reflexively, only to push himself more into the wall while Roswell's hand searched for the perfect way to dislocate Coulson's shoulder. He let out a low grunt of pain when Roswell found the spot, the grinding of the bone movement making him grit his teeth. He was actually surprised that he hadn't screamed in agony, since dislocating his shoulder hurt like _hell_, and Coulson had not gotten used to the pain, no matter how often his shoulder got dislocated.

Usually in the field or in the training room.

Roswell let him go and Coulson wavered, carefully grasping his shoulder. "There, all fixed," Roswell stated cheerfully and left without a bit of guilt.

Coulson just got himself to the infirmary so his shoulder could be relocated into the socket.

The medics had to use a muscle relaxant to pop the shoulder back in. They also had to brace the stupid thing before forcing him to accept a sling.

* * *

><p>"Am I allowed to kill him now?" Hawkeye asked the minute he saw Coulson with his arm in a sling.<p>

The question surprised the rest of the Avengers, since Hawkeye asked it rather loudly and Coulson glared at his boyfriend before shaking his head. "No. He got my left arm, that's all. I twisted out of a hold wrong," he lied easily.

It was one he used many times when it was a partial truth. Hawkeye glowered and sunk into the couch with a scowl. He ignored it and handed Captain America a folder. "This is…" Coulson began to explain, but had to stop when a flair of pain _shot_ through his shoulder. He tensed and his eyes closed briefly before he cleared his throat. "Sorry. This is a report from the Southern edge of the crash. They think they finally got headway and are going," a pause for another agonizing wave of pain stabbing through his shoulder, "going to need assistance in case it is a foe," he explained, as if he hadn't just had to stop three times to deal with the spikes of pain in his shoulder.

He knew they are staring at him. Captain America looks concerned. "Why are you not taking pain medication?" he asked, his grasp of medicine extending enough to understand what the medics do with an injury.

"I'm immune. I expect hourly updates. This is mostly for a just in case something goes completely FUBAR scenario. Hawkeye is to be in his perch and take Roswell with you to the crash site," Coulson added, before he seemed to become distracted by the pain.

Normally, the Avengers as a group made the decisions of who went where and why. In this, case he just made the plans, if only to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. from having a rift torn between them. "Of course, Agent Coulson," Captain America stated and they left to go collect Roswell.

Well, all except Hawkeye.

"He dislocated it, didn't he?" Hawkeye asked, sounding…very scary.

Coulson shuddered a bit. "Yes," he answered quietly.

Hawkeye sighed. "Why?"

"You won't like the answer," Coulson warned.

"I never thought I would."

Coulson stared at Hawkeye, calmly. As if his ex-boyfriend wasn't spending his time split between the necessities of life and tormenting Coulson, and that everything was all right in the world. His eyes closed briefly with the new wave of pain that came from the cold and just the fact his shoulder was healing, again, from being dislocated, again.

"Because I wasn't in enough pain to suit his needs," Coulson finally responded and left the room. He had to get a comm. link so he could talk with the Avengers for those hourly updates.

* * *

><p>"God <em>damn it,<em>" Hawkeye swore the minute Coulson couldn't hear him.

"You know, I could get revenge for you," a voice commented and Hawkeye turned to stare at Loki.

The God of Mischief and Trickery looked bored. "I'd rather not sell my soul for petty revenge," Hawkeye commented.

"I don't want your soul, I want to alleviate my boredom! I won't even kill the smarmy bastard, all right? Just tell me it is all right to make the man's life a living hell and to keep your man from getting even _more_ injured, I swear it," Loki responded, sounding a bit like a child over an evil villain.

On one hand, he had a silver-tongue and Hawkeye figured it would be the easiest way to get him to agree to letting Loki do something.

On the other hand, Hawkeye personally thought he was an adult child seeking his daddy's love and attention. "Coulson won't get hurt, in your pranks or in Roswell's misguided wrath?" Hawkeye asked.

He was leaning toward that first option.

Loki just grinned and answered, "I swear it. And if he gets hurt, from a prank or Roswell, I'll…well, I'll make it up to you somehow, just please let me do it!"

"Why do you need my permission?" Hawkeye asked suddenly and Loki huffed.

"Your magic user that you're friends with. I need express permission to harm anyone within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s borders. Roswell counts. It'll wear off soon though, and then I won't be bored," he answered, but Hawkeye knew he was lying.

Liesmith. Trickster.

It might be worth it though.

"Fine. But, remember, he gets hurt from you or Roswell while you're here…" Hawkeye warned and Loki just grinned and rubbed his hands before disappearing off.

Hawkeye was now going to have to ask Thor what it meant to ask permission to gain revenge for another in Asgard.

He was probably going to end up indebted to the Trickster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We all knew he was going to show up eventually.


	7. Revenge and Betrayal

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Seven: Revenge and Betrayal**

"What it means when another asks to take over your revenge for you on Asgard?" Thor repeated.

"_Yeah. I was curious,"_ Hawkeye responded over the comm.

Thor shifted his weight a bit as he walked along. "Has my brother spoken to you lately?" he asked quietly.

A moment's pause before Hawkeye responded with an unashamed voice, "_Yes."_

Thor sighed and shook his head. "It means you two have a common enemy, but you have the greater slight. Loki probably wants revenge for something done to him recently," he explained.

"_Ah. Thank you, Thor. Oh, and duck,"_ Hawkeye responded and Thor obeyed, the snowball flying over his head.

"Oh, curse his eyes!" Loki muttered and when Thor turned to speak to his brother, the man was already gone.

Thor sighed and caught up with his allies. "What were you and Hawkeye talking about on the private link?" Iron Man asked.

Thor had learned to automatically call Tony 'Iron Man' when he was suited up, in case they ran into someone who _didn't_ know who Iron Man was. Which was unlikely, but it could happen. Captain America was only Steve when out and about, and Thor rarely saw the man outside of the Avengers. Hawkeye was Barton, Clint, or Hawkeye and there was Natasha, but she did so much undercover work that calling her Black Widow seemed to fit her better in a way, if only how many men she left broken behind her.

"We were talking about Asgardian customs," Thor responded, not needing to lie.

"Probably to insure that you aren't going to be perturbed when Coulson and Hawkeye make it official they are dating," Ironman snarked a bit, while Captain America winced slightly.

"Asgardians hold no such worrisome things against homosexuality so long as you also beget at least one heir, mostly because Asgardians have a hard time conceiving, leaving us with one child, at the most two. On Migard, where children can be adopted, I do not see the problem," Thor responded simply.

He felt his brother walking next to him, but did not react. Natasha smiled as she walked with Thor. "Aww, that's sweet Thor! But yeah, it's not an issue _at all_, right Captain?" she responded, before she turned to glare at their man from the 1940s.

He just nodded. _"Stop gossiping. Where's Roswell?"_ Coulson interrupted before a full blown fight could break out.

"Miss me, Phil?" Roswell asked in a sickly voice and Thor saw the snow slowly being made into another snowball.

Ah, Loki was using him as a shield against being seen. _"No, but you need to report in as well. Just because you are a S.W.O.R.D. agent doesn't mean you can get away with not doing so,"_ Coulson answered, though he did not correct him about the obvious disrespect the borrowed agent showed for their other member.

Thor frowned a bit. He understood with Iron Man, the man only listened to Pepper. He seemed to have this dislike of authority figures that made Thor shake his head.

Roswell, however, was about to answer when a magicked snowball suddenly slammed into his back, toppling the man into the snow. Thor resisted the urge to chuckle, though Natasha snickered. "What's the matter, can't keep on your feet?" she taunted and Roswell got up.

"Who threw that snowball at me?" he demanded.

Hawkeye's snickering could be heard over the comm. seeming to add to the borrowed agent's fury. _"Stark,"_ came Coulson's warning voice.

"Not me, secretary," Iron Man answered.

Coulson sighed. _"Thor, find your brother."_

"Loki's here?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, but I doubt he means any harm," Thor answered calmly.

Iron Man grumbled, only to fall in the snow and Thor saw a briefly outline of Loki sneaking away from where he had tripped the man.

* * *

><p>The entire trip was marked by pranks, though more violent ones were aimed toward Roswell. There were some Thor recognized from their time in Asgard and Loki's own version of revenge against abusers.<p>

Due to the low birthrate in Asgard, abuse was held in a _very_ low light, but power often could cover it up, in a way. Odin, so long as he didn't have proof beyond a serving maid's words, couldn't punish them for their transgressions.

Loki could, and would.

However, none of it could be traced back to the trickster, though in their youth Loki often told Thor what he did and why. And if Loki needed a place to hide out when it became a little too obvious it was him, Thor often found his little brother hiding under Thor's bed in a very dignified manner.

However, it had been _years_ since Loki had almost been caught however, and most of it had been when they were the equivalent to teenagers.

He was seeing repeats of tricks on Roswell.

And it confused Thor.

* * *

><p>The hourly updates told Coulson that it had mostly been a false alarm. It was an alien craft, but not from the crash being investigated. It was a crash from probably about fifty years ago and he shifted, ignoring how those on his research team were a little <em>too<em> focused on their work. "Bring up reports of this area spanning about a century," he demanded and two agents jumped to obey.

"_Testy today, aren't you Coulson?"_ Hawkeye commented.

"No, I'm not," he responded, flipping to a private line quickly, before back to the public line.

Hawkeye chuckled and Coulson shifted a bit, resisting the urge to hiss in pain. His shoulder was _killing_ him and he sighed. _"We're heading back,"_ Iron Man suddenly reported.

"Why?" Coulson demanded.

"_We suspect Loki just knocked Roswell out cold,"_ Iron Man responded and Coulson let out a low sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"Very well. Get Roswell to the infirmary. Who is staying with the scientists?" he responded.

"_Thor and Black Widow. Captain America and I are returning. Why didn't Bruce come with us?"_ Iron Man answered.

"Dr. Banner is having some issues right now," Coulson responded diplomatically.

In reality, Dr. Bruce Banner had Hulked up and they had to contain him before he ran off to terrorize some innocent village in his rage. So, he was back at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, though Coulson realized that Iron Man had not been informed of this.

And Coulson wasn't going to do that piece of dirty work.

"Hawkeye, when is your shift over?" Coulson asked.

"_Not till sunset. Temperatures have dropped too much to have someone up here at night, even with heaters,"_ Hawkeye answered.

"Very well. Don't forget to head past the _East Wing_ infirmary for your check-up," he stated and left it at that.

No one commented.

Everyone could feel the tension that had risen between S.W.O.R.D. Agent Roswell and Agent Barton. So long as they weren't in the same room, there was no danger of causing a rift between the two agencies.

The prevention of their sister organization's agent would keep their ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. strong.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye stretched as he dropped into the compound, before he went up slightly to shove the door in the ceiling closed. He sighed and gave himself a shake before he walked on. He passed a hallway and missed the figure coming out of a hall closet.<p>

With a harsh hit, Hawkeye was knocked down and another hit insured that he was down for the count. The figure knelt down and tied him tightly, before he gagged him. With that, the figure shoved Hawkeye into the hall closet and jammed it closed. Only then did the figure step into the light of a hallway, revealing himself to be Roswell.

He flipped open the cell phone and pushed a speed dial. He held it up to his ear. "Expect the perimeter to be down in half an hour," he stated as he headed toward the back-up generator.

Time to get the ball rolling.


	8. Take Over

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Eight: Take-Over**

Roswell stalked through the hallways, carefully eliminating anyone in his path. It had been too easy to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. back in the day and the transfer to S.W.O.R.D., while a set-back, gave him the leverage to return.

Too bad Phil couldn't be in his way. He wanted to have a little fun before the job. Ah well, work before pleasure.

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Coulson demanded in the command center.<p>

"Our defenses are being shut down one by one! Someone's at the back-up generator!" one of the agents under Coulson explained.

"The back-up! What happened to the first two generators and the main power supply?" Coulson demanded, not realizing that Hawkeye hadn't stopped into the infirmary to check in just yet.

"The main power supply went out a couple of days ago. Some ice got in and froze up a couple of the works. The first generator blew and the second just went out on us," the same agent answered and Coulson glowered.

"And that didn't seem suspicious to anyone?" he asked, though he didn't need to wait for the answer.

The idiots were going to kill the intelligent people because they were just too stupid to die.

He pressed his fingers to the comm. "Thor, Black Widow, come in," he called, only to receive static.

He repeated the order, before throwing it off, the comm. clattering to the floor. It skidded a bit and settled under a desk unobtrusively.

Coulson, however, didn't care. "Communications are down! Someone find a way to get to Fury and tell him _someone_ is shutting us down!" he ordered. He immediately readied his gun, trying not to use his left arm, and he carefully placed his taser in the sling.

Just in case.

"How many men need to remain in here to keep it all running?" he asked, knowing that some of the smarter technician agents were working on it.

"Ten, sir," another agent replied.

"Keep fifteen here. The rest spread out through the base in pairs. Keep eyes and ears out for anything suspicious. Agent Roderick, with me!" he ordered and moved out, Roderick at his heels.

"Where are we going sir?" Roderick asked.

"To collect Agent Barton. We don't want him to freeze and with the power shutting down, he will be trapped up there," Coulson responded, heading straight for where Hawkeye's perch was.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye's head ached as he came to…in the dark. He groaned as he remembered what happened. Sometimes, he needed to be more careful about where he was standing, along with just keeping an ear out for someone around him. He shifted and found that his arms were bound behind his back. Actually, they were sort of twirled around each other, then bound, and then they were tied to his back.<p>

His legs were also tied together from just above the knees, down, making it impossible for him to bend. And gagged.

Lovely.

Just lovely.

He would bet almost everything he had that it was that enemy agent Fury had been muttering about. Coulson was probably keeping an eye out, but his nerves were a bit frazzled with Roswell around, and he might have missed something.

Or someone ignored something that was a bit suspicious.

And he couldn't even go check on Phil.

Outside of wherever he was, he heard the sound of someone approaching. With the best of his capabilities, Hawkeye began to kick at the door. It hurt like hell, but he had worse. Getting shot hurt more then slamming his feet against the door without being able to bend his knees.

It was a close second however.

* * *

><p>Coulson was about to climb up and test the door leading to Hawkeye's perch when he heard an odd banging. He immediately shifted course, heading toward a nearby storage closest. As he got closer, he noticed that someone had jammed the thing and that it was shaking slightly. He sighed and nodded to Roderick. "Open the door please," he ordered.<p>

He would have done it himself, except he only had one arm to use. Roderick nodded and quickly removed the door from its hinges, to reveal Hawkeye. Coulson immediately moved to untie his arms as quickly as he could with one arm. Hawkeye immediately shot forward, grabbed Coulson's gun and shot over his shoulder, causing the agent to wince away from the sound.

He turned suddenly and saw Roderick falling, his gun clattering to the ground. "Lovely," Coulson stated dryly.

"Your 'base is being attacked and/or sabotaged' luck rings true again," Hawkeye commented as he removed the gag.

"Yes. I was lucky not to get burned in New Mexico," Coulson responded, shaking his head to try and dispel the ringing in his right ear.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure you weren't shot," Hawkeye explained and Coulson stood up.

Hawkeye slowly got up, groaning from the effort. Coulson held out his right hand and Hawkeye shook his head, slowly getting his legs back to supporting him. Coulson just knelt down and got Roderick's gun. "Okay, what's happening?" Hawkeye asked.

"Someone took out the main power supply, both generators, and is systematically shutting down the back-up generator. I'm heading there to confront him," Coulson answered and began to walk back down the hall.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Hawkeye asked.

"I have a good idea who it is," Coulson responded, tightening the grip on the borrowed gun.


	9. A Shot in the Dark

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Nine: A Shot in the Dark**

When going to face a nightmare there are certain aspects that are put into perspective, the first of which being that the nightmare is one's inner fears come to life. Something that has made one's life a living hell and if it isn't one thing, it is another that the nightmare effects. Everything about the life that is lived somehow stems back to that one person.

Coulson tried not to think of those things.

Because, only one person was capable enough to do this kind of damage.

Roswell.

The man who had tormented him and was a fodder of most of his nightmares. The rest of the fodder came from missions gone wrong, units dismantled. However, just facing Roswell was enough to have the fear crawl up his spine and nearly drive Coulson to distraction.

When he realized that was happening, he just focused on the here and now, trying to keep the rogue agents from taking him out with one well-placed hit to his left shoulder. His obvious weakness only made a better target with the fact it was in a sling and he couldn't move it. "Are you all right, Coulson?" Hawkeye inquired.

"No. But, I'll live," he answered.

Coulson shot someone who was attempting to take out Hawkeye and then focused back on those around him, using modified techniques he had developed for when his shoulder was healing from dislocation. He moved through the people, ignoring the flares of pain. He would have to ask Fury for some time off after this because his shoulder really did need to heal.

It was going to be the only time he would asked for time off, ever. He couldn't afford to miss too much work. He'd seen what had happened next time.

A harsh stab of pain exploded through his shoulder and still, Coulson pushed forward, focusing only on those around him. Jab, twist, toss, kick, repeat.

It was all he had to think of until he reached the door. The door that held the back-up computers under the ground, lodged with the back-up generator. He pulled out his gun and fired twice into the door, opening it up rather crudely.

"Coulson, I was wondering when you would join me," Roswell commented without looking over his shoulder.

Coulson holstered his gun and pulled out his taser. "S.W.O.R.D. Agent Roswell, you are hereby ordered to put back up our defenses, return power to the base, and to back away from the computer!" he ordered, aiming at Roswell.

His eyes flickered to something before flitting back down to Roswell, who had shifted. Coulson stepped back, fear gripping his gut. Roswell stood up and began to stalk toward Coulson, who backed up. His grip became shaky, though his eyes were furious. "S.W.O.R.D. Agent Roswell, stand down!" he ordered.

"No," Roswell answered and Coulson fired.

Only, the taser bolts flew odd and missed Roswell. Coulson dropped it, further changing it's directory and Roswell laughed. "You couldn't even hit me with a _laser _pointed at me!" Roswell taunted.

"Wasn't trying to hit _you,_" Coulson answered.

Roswell's laughter died when the taser bolts buried into the computer and sparks flew. The room plunged into darkness as Roswell and Coulson both drew their guns. Silence reigned, beyond the odd sound of sparking which light up only the area by the computer.

And then there were twin shots with twin flashes.

The sound of two bodies hit the ground was the last thing Hawkeye heard before he ran into the darkened room.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye tapped his comm., only to hear static. He pulled out his flashlight and began to shine it around, passing over a shot and bleeding Roswell, looking for Coulson. He found him and immediately rushed to his side. He knelt down and carefully checked Coulson out for injuries when the sound of the power restarting made him look up. He watched the back-up generator slow to a stop and he immediately flipped the comm. to open-talk. His decision was also based on the fact that he had found where Coulson was bleeding from. <em>"Hawkeye, come in!"<em> Natasha shouted.

"Ow! Communications are back up now. Natasha, get two medical teams down to the back-up room! Coulson's down along with the traitor, Roswell," Hawkeye reported as he looked for something to press against Coulson's ribcage. He winced at all the blood, and Natasha groaned.

_"We got hit, too. I'll send two skeleton teams down to you though. Why can't you do it?"_ Natasha answered and Hawkeye found a clean cloth to press over Coulson's injury.

"Coulson's kind of bleeding all over my hands," Hawkeye answered and Natasha cursed, but that didn't stop the blood from pulsing out. The cloth was quickly soaked through however, and Hawkeye shook his head.

_"They're on their way Hawkeye. Just...keep him breathing,"_ Natasha said.

"Will do," Hawkeye answered and focused on Coulson.

* * *

><p>The base had been decimated from the inside out. Hawkeye didn't care, he was just sitting out, waiting for word on Coulson beyond the soft beeping of the heart machine.<p>

His world fell apart when a steady beep shot through Hawkeye more painfully then anything had ever shot through him before.


	10. Three Little Words

**Cupid Has Nothing on You**

**Chapter Ten: Three Little Words**

Coulson awoke in out-right agony, eyes open for a moment before they closed tightly again. He felt a burning pain beginning up from his left ribcage, through his shoulder and down his arm. His right hand curled tightly around the blankets, his left hand not responding at the moment. "In case you're wondering, the fall damaged your shoulder even more then before," Hawkeye explained off to his left.

Coulson slowly opened his eyes, again, and looked over at Hawkeye. The man was pale, and looked tired. "Ah. Was I shot again?" he asked.

"Yes, by Roswell. You shot him as well. He's in custody," Hawkeye answered in a shaky voice.

"I was aiming for his heart," Coulson commented.

"It's a small target. You should be happy with the left side of the chest," his boyfriend answered, sounding tired. The sniper reached up and rubbed his eyes.

"Your heart stopped," he added quietly.

Coulson looked at his injuries the best he could at that knowledge. They didn't look that serious, but then he couldn't see under the bandages. "Oh? That's new," he answered.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hawkeye hissed.

Coulson let out a soft sigh before he looked up and reached over with his right hand toward Hawkeye. Hawkeye responded in kind, gently taking Coulson's hand. "I'm calm because I have to be. Besides, I'm not dead now," he responded softly, giving Hawkeye's hand a squeeze.

Hawkeye let out a low sigh and carefully released Coulson's hand before walking around the bed. He carefully situated himself next to Coulson and took up his hand again. Hawkeye seemed content to inspect it and then looked at Coulson. "Your heart stopped and I felt like my world ended. You _ever_ do this to me again, and…I don't know what I'll do," the archer stated.

Coulson just squeezed his hand again, too tired to talk. "Do you want to confront the bastard?" Hawkeye asked quietly.

"When I can stand. And I'm not in a hospital gown," he answered softly.

Hawkeye let out a hum of agreement. "I can help with the clothes part. You're going to be released into my care. And that 'mother hen' care you give us Avengers when we're injured is going to be turned around on you," Barton commented and Coulson smiled.

Hawkeye kissed the corner of Coulson's smile and gently snuggled against Coulson. He gently reached up and began to run his fingers through Coulson's short hair, but it was enough for him to run his hand through. The agent let him, mostly because he was just too tired. And in pain.

However, he did lean into the gentle carding of Hawkeye's worn fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and Hawkeye pressed his forehead against Coulson's cheek. "I love you, Coulson," he murmured.

"Ditto," Coulson answered.

Hawkeye sighed and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I can wait for those three little words," he promised softly.

"I know. You waited for a kiss rather well," Coulson responded.

"Oh, just go to sleep," Hawkeye murmured and began to carefully massage Coulson's scalp as he sat up a bit. Coulson let out a little sound of contentment and was slowly lured to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Roswell was healed enough to be in a trial, he was thrown before the board. A board of two people and with shadows on the screens behind them. Roswell was brought to the seat by Captain America before the superhero stepped back.<p>

"S.W.O.R.D. Agent Colin Roswell, you are being brought on charges of terrorism, and defection by the S.W.O.R.D. How do you plead?" Special Agent Brand demanded from her spot to the left of Director Fury.

"Why, not guilty. It is only defection if you were ever part of the agency you were supposed to defect from," Roswell answered.

Fury shook his head, eye hard. "You are also being brought up on charges of battery and demoralization of another agent by S.H.I.E.L.D.," he added.

"Oh? With who's word?" Roswell challenged.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson," Coulson stated as he walked into the hearing, arm still immobilized, but standing on his own. Roswell leaned back slightly and Coulson just seemed to stare him down.

"Him?" Roswell asked in a condescending tone.

"I am not a nineteen year old, wet-behind the ears, agent anymore. I run a unit for location, research, and recovery, and I am the "secretary" of the Avengers. I took you out, with help from Hawkeye, and I realized I didn't need to take _anything_ from you anymore. I fully intend to press charges and not back down this time," Coulson answered, his voice steel.

He stared Roswell down until it was his tormenter that backed off. And Coulson was terrified.

But he was finished just bowing down to the other man. He was through with it. Maybe those sessions with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s councilor helped.

He'd have to thank Hawkeye for, literally, pushing him there and locking him in the room.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye rested his head against Coulson's right shoulder, throwing his leg around Coulson's legs, left arm over Coulson's stomach. "I am so glad your shoulder has <em>finally<em> become fully functional," Hawkeye mumbled.

Coulson nodded, reading a report, having to bend his arm around Hawkeye to do so. It was a little painful, but it was nice to have Hawkeye there. Hawkeye shifted and leaned up, nuzzling at the underside of Coulson's chin. Coulson humphed quietly, but didn't stop him. Hawkeye pressed an experimental kiss there, before he slowly began to 'climb' with his kisses, eventually making it behind Coulson's ear.

"Hawkeye, I am trying to read," he reprimanded softly.

"Workaholic," Hawkeye teased softly.

"Flirt," Coulson responded.

Hawkeye grinned and began to work his way to Coulson's lips. The agent let out a good-natured groan and carefully pushed Hawkeye away before he put the file on the nightstand. "Fine, I'll read it tomorrow. Hopefully it will end with Stark needing bail money for drunk and disorderly conduct," Coulson murmured, before he turned to Hawkeye to give the archer a kiss back.

Kissing eventually dissolved into something very pleasurable for both.

* * *

><p>S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Siberia base was being cleared out, finally, before it was going to be refurbished. A few grunts were doing the clean-up, boxing up and storing items to be stored at HQ before they would be returned to the rebuilt base.<p>

"Hey, we're missing a comm. still," one of the grunts stated.

"Lie. Otherwise we'll get the flack," an older, if not wiser, gunt answered.

When they cleared out of the room, a man moved forward. He was one of Coulson's men. He knelt down and carefully looked around, before he found the comm. He smirked and picked it up before he pocketed it. Only then did he walk off quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If anyone got a reference up there, it'll be nice. Stay tuned for the sequel to this. Well, sort-of sequel. _What Was Missed_.

I am also sad I never got any reviews. I never held chapters hostage and I am still saddened by the fact that I don't have reviews. _What Was Missed_ will be posted either later today or tomorrow.


End file.
